


Warmth

by The Founding Father Of Jon Arbuckle (OhNoMyEdge)



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: But you are all coming with me, Eh who gives a shit, Garfield gets a huge crush on Jon - the fanfic, Garfield is gay don't @ me, How do you even react to that?, I will write for this ship until I die, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Imagine a cat having a crush on you, Is this Beastiality?, M/M, This is a kinda short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/The%20Founding%20Father%20Of%20Jon%20Arbuckle
Summary: Garfield realises that he has a crush on Jon, that's it.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Garfield has infected my life in all the wrong ways

It was a regular Friday night for Garfield. Jon had just turned on a movie for them to watch, but Garfield was more interested in the bowl of popcorn in front of him. He munched away as Jon laughed at the mindless entertainment. Jon reached for a handful of of popcorn but Garfield swatted at him.

"Garfield, let me have some popcorn."

_"No." _Garfield wrapped his paws around the bowl some more. Jon sighed.

"Garfield be nice, can I _please _have some?" Jon looked down at Garfield and smiled. Garfield sighed and let him get some popcorn.

"Thank you!" Garfield mumbled under his breath and glanced away from Jon. Jon looked back at the tv and laughed at a joke. Garfield fiddled with a piece of popcorn, he didn't know why he was like this when he was around Jon, he had been like this for a while. Garfield didn't remember when it started but it was some point after Liz broke up with Jon. He remembered how he was happy to have Jon to himself, he'd felt bad after that. Even after all that time, he'd never figured out the emotions he felt when he was with Jon, but he guessed that he was just happy to be around him.

"Garfield, have you been feeling alright lately?" Jon paused the movie and looked at Garfield with concern.

_"...Yeah," _

"Are you sure? You've been acting strange..."

_"It's just a headache, 'm fine," _Garfield lied through his teeth. Jon paused for a moment before smiling.

"Well I know something that always works," Jon bent down and kissed Garfield's forehead.

"There we go! My mother used to say that a kiss to the forehead makes all the evil spirits go away, but now that I think about it she was probably just saying that so I would shut up." Jon laughed sadly. Garfield was too distracted by the fact that Jon kissed him, it made him feel warm. He wished for it to happen again. It was weird... Jon was making him feel weird things and he didn't like it.

_"'m not surprised Jon." _Garfield tried to sound bored but he sounded shy, he hated that. Jon ran his hands through Garfield's fur, it felt nice.

"Well I hope your headache gets better, I would hate for something bad to happen to you," Ah, there was the warm feelings again. It was a curse and Garfield needed to get away. He hopped off Jon and headed to the stairs.

"Garfield?" Jon got up and followed him, "Where are you going? Are you sure you're okay?" Warm...

_"I told you Jon, I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep, go back to the movie, you seemed to be enjoying it." _Jon sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. Goodnight Garfield... I love you," Jon made his way back to the living room, he looked over his shoulder at Garfield one last time.

Again the warmth flooded Garfield's chest and made him grimace, god damn it Jon, why did he have to be so...so Jon? 

_"Night Jon... Love you too," _Garfield didn't want to admit it, but there was more truth to that statement then he would like to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that you had to read that, but you shouldn't of clicked on it in the first place.


End file.
